When Siblings Collide
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: Cloud Strife thinks his life can't get any worse when his mom marries a crazy scientist...until he meets his hot older stepbrother. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**When Siblings Collide**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Welcome to my second FF7 fanfic that I'm making randomly! :D

FF7 Cast: Oh $h!t she's on crack…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'M NOT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Do you guys want me to deduct your paychecks?

FF7: …No…

Zack: Hey, wait, doesn't Square Enix give us more money than you-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Cloud! Disclaimer!

Cloud: **xxxmidnightstarxxx does not own Final Fantasy 7 or its characters…because if she did all us male characters would be her servants…**

Chapter 1: My New Stepbrother

My name is Cloud Strife, age sixteen, and let me tell you: I have the worst luck any teenage boy could ever have. My mom just got remarried-to some wacky scientist guy named Hojo. Seriously, my mom has no taste in men, except for my dad. But that was actually an _arranged_ marriage; so basically, my mom was a saint to marry this quack. My whole family opposed the marriage and I did too, trust me. Still, here they are, back from their freaking honeymoon, and it was time for me to kiss my old life goodbye.

"Yo Vince, thanks for taking care of me while my mom was off probably having sex with a crazy-ass man," I said to my best friend Vincent Valentine. He nodded, his long black hair covering part of his face. Lots of people called him "emo" and "vampire" but all of them had to admit Vince was pretty hot. Hell, he gets like fifty freaking love letters a day.

"So, are you still going to live in your old house or what?" Vincent asked me. I shook my head in dismay and groaned.

"We're gonna have to live in _his_ house, since his lab is there. Say goodbye to my sweet life," I grumbled. Vince chuckled at my pitiful state. I glared at him.

"Seriously, Vince, you're laughing? And here I thought you were actually my friend," I complained. Vincent grinned and shrugged.

"What about his children? Does the douchebag even have any?" Vincent inquired. I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Does it even matter? All I fucking know is that that _bastard_ must've drugged my mom or something," I muttered when the doorbell rang.

_"Cloud, Mom's here to pick you up!"_ I heard my mom's cheery voice through the…whatever you call it thing that some people have on their doorbells. I huffed and picked up my duffel bag while Vincent followed me to the front door. He put on a fake sweet smile as he opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Strife, it's good to see you again," he greeted. He smirked secretly when he saw my scowl at him, sending him _I fucking hate you_ vibes. My mom noticed absolutely nothing and proceeded to try to give me a big hug, which I quickly ducked out of. "I'm sorry Mrs. Strife, it seems the lessons I was teaching to Cloud have no paid off," Vincent chuckled, grinning at me. I secretly flipped him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble," my mom apologized, believing every damn word that came from Vincent's mouth. I shook my head in disbelief at my mom's naivety and put my duffel bag in the trunk. My mom said goodbye to Vincent and went inside the car and gave a kiss to her slimy bastard of a husband. I sent a text message to Vince:

_ I am going to fucking kill you at school._

His reply:

_Glad to hear it. tell me all about ur new life 'k? _

I closed my eyes, leaned back into the seat, and hoped that it couldn't get any worse than this.

Did I mention my wishes never come true?

"Cloud, why don't you go say hello to your new brother?" my mom told me once we got into the new house. I nearly spat out my soda.

"…_**WHAT?**__"_

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Professor Hojo has a son, and he's only two years older than you. He's upstairs right now; his room is right next to yours, so you can't miss it. Now, go and greet him!" My mom nudged me towards the staircase, and thus I was forced to go upstairs and greet my new _stepbrother._

"Who the hell said I wanted a sibling-"I started to mutter as I opened the door when I suddenly tripped over a textbook and fell down. _"GOD DAMN IT!"_ I cursed, holding my aching foot. I heard a low chuckle and whirled around to yell at the source of the laugh when suddenly, a figure towered over me, his long hair tickling my face.

"Well, well, look what we have here. It's a little blond puppy," the figure cooed mockingly. I glared up at him, and then noticed that this guy was _**seriously**_ sexy…

He had long, silver hair and parted bangs that fell to the end of his angular face. His jade, cat-like eyes were seductive and mesmerizing, and his well-toned body and enormous height only seemed to help bring out his sexiness. He wore a white undershirt with the buttons undone, showing off his chest, and black pants. Despite his amazing outer appearance, everything about him seemed to piss me off. Maybe it was the fact that he radiated arrogance, or the fact that he was smirking at me. Gee, I _really_ had _no idea._

"Shut the hell up. I'm not a freaking puppy," I snapped at him and started to stand up when the pain in my foot caused me to wince and nearly fall over again. My stepbrother crossed him arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement. I glared at him. "So, do you even have a name?" I asked rudely.

"Learn some manners will you chocobo? My name is Sephiroth, and since I am your older brother as of now, you must call me Sephiroth-nii, understand?" he answered smoothly. I gaped at him in fury.

"I am _not_ a chocobo you freaking bastard! My name is Cloud!" I yelled at him. He mockingly ruffled my hair in response.

"Just look at your hair little brother. If you asked anyone, I'm sure they would say you look like a chocobo. Now, scatter along now, your big brother's friends are coming soon, and if you insist on staying here then I'm afraid I will have to carry you out," he teased. "Oh, and as a note of warning _Cloud_, make me angry, and I'm afraid the end result will not be very pretty," he warned, his eyes gleaming dangerously. I _really_ didn't like the way he looked at me…I hurried out of his room, slamming the door and making it to my room. Picking up my cell phone I called Vince, who picked it up after the first ring.

"So, how's it going Cloud?" he asked, laughing. I rubbed my forehead in dismay.

"Let's just say hell broke loose," I groaned.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Um…yeah, so this is my first M rated story, mostly because of language…yeah…

Cloud: Oh really? Because if you plan to try writing a lemon then I will personally kill you..*brings out Buster Sword*

xxxmidnightstarxxx: ZACK, SAVE ME! D: *hides behind Zack*

Zack: Uh, okay?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: *whisper* I'll put you in the next chapter!

Zack: Seriously? Deal! :D

Cloud: Hey, that's not fair!

Vincent: *smirk* Please rate and review…we do hope you enjoyed this story…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Vincent, just for smirking you get a pay raise


	2. Chapter 2

When Siblings Collide

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hey guys, I'm back! And I'm not dead! :D I've been really busy with school cuz I'm taking all Honors…and MARCHING BAND. But the season just ended! We won Championships so I'm super-duper happy! 8D

Cloud: $h!t she's on a sugar high…

Zack: OMGOMG I'M IN THIS CHAPTER! 8D *bounces around madly*

FF7 Cast: *stares at Karen* DID. YOU. GIVE. HIM. CAFFINE?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: *gulp* Uh….OFF TO TWILIGHT TOWN! *runs off* ROXAS DISCLAIMER!

Roxas: **…xxxmidnightstarxxx does not own…uh….Final Fantasy 7 because she would make the plot so cliché it'd lose its value in the gaming world. And she will never own Kingdom Hearts either. Just saying.**

Vincent: **Warning: xxxmidnightstarxxx attempted to add in some "action"…if you get my drift.**

Chapter 2: Games with Stepsiblings are Not Fun

"Fuck it all," I muttered, running a hand through my blond spikes, grumbling madly. First my mom married a creep-ass and my stepbrother is creepy as hell. And sexy as hell. I heard the doorbell ring suddenly, and my mom's cheerful voice talking.

"Oh, you're Sephiroth's friends? Welcome! I'm his new stepmother, Kana," I heard her greeting. I flinched. _**His**_ friends? Sephiroth did say they were coming…but if they were ANYTHING like him I was screwed. Literally.

"Hey, is this Sephy's room?" I heard a energetic voice wondering, when my door suddenly burst open, nearly whacking me in the face. The force caused me to land straight on my ass in shock.

"Zack, I _told_ you barging into doors is never a good idea," a tall, muscular guy sighed. He had black hair slicked back except for two bangs on either side, and his black T-shirt seemed to really define his six-pack.

"Sorry Angeal, I just couldn't help it! And…hey, you're so cute! Can I huggle you?!" the intruder said, tackling me hard, without even bothering to hear my answer. Zack, as his name was, had spiky black hair rivaling mine, with his bangs framing his face. His eyes were a sky-blue and full of vitality. The way he acted made it seem like he had drunken fifty Monsters…

"C-Can't breathe…" I chocked out, pushing Zack off. His eyes widened in realization, and he quickly leaped off me.

"Sorry man! I forgot only Angeal can survive my super huggles!" he apologized. Angeal rolled his eyes and helped me up.

"I'm sorry about Puppy's behavior. He tends to do that a lot."

"You mean being reckless or being insanely strong?" I winced as I dusted myself off.

"Oh, Zack is both…" a new voice chuckled. Zack frowned and turned to the source, a bright red-head who was reading from a book called Loveless_._ I knew that poem. We had to act it out in English, and I absolutely hated it. The only good thing was that Sparknotes had the book online, so I just cheated using that. **[1]**

"Shut up Genesis! You're such a party-pooper," Zack complained. He flung an arm around my shoulders. "Didn't introduce myself properly huh? I'm Zack Fair, that's Angeal Hewley, and that downer red-head is Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Uh, I'm Cloud Strife…Sephiroth's new…step-brother," I replied, muttering the last part. I heard a tsk-ing sound, and I tensed up, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud…didn't I tell you to call me Sephiroth-nii?" the sexy silver-haired bastard scolded playfully. I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth at him.

"For the love of all things holy, I swear I will never call you my brother!" I snarled. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Oh really?" he challenged, a dangerous hint within his voice. It caused my blood to freeze slightly.

"Hey, uh, why don't we play cards? You should join, Cloud!" Zack offered to clear up the tension. I winced.

"Er, no thanks-" I started to decline when Sephiroth yanked my arm and pulled me to his chest. My face was burrowed into his chest, and I could smell his cologne. Wait, what the…? Why is my heart racing? Oh shit, oh shit…this is really bad. I pushed myself off of him weakly, only to be grabbed again by my step-brother.

"Excellent idea, Zack. I suggest a game of strip poker." **[2]** My stepbrother looked down at me. "And of course, my lovely sibling here will join us." I gaped at him in rage and horror.

"I didn't say I would!" I protested. Zack looked at me with big puppy eyes.

"B-But Cloudy, it'll be fun!" he begged, whimpering. I bit my lip. I really didn't want to play strip poker, and especially with Sephiroth, but Zack and the others really didn't seem like such asses like my stepbrother, so I guess I should try to get along with them…

"Okay, fine," I sighed. I glared up at my stepbrother. "Now can you release me?" He loosened his arms, and Zack pounced on me with glee.

"OMIGOD CLOUDY I LOVE YOU!" he squealed, ruffling my spikes.

"Hey! Hands off the hair, dude!" I yelped, struggling to push him off. Angeal grabbed Zack away from me, and I nodded at him in thanks. Genesis brushed the dust off my clothes and smoothed out my hair. Huh. Maybe he's not so much of a weirdo as I thought. Either way they're all better than-

Sephiroth pulled me to him again and walked to his room with me in his arms.

My fucking creepy-ass step-sibling.

I shivered despite being clutched tightly to Sephiroth's chest. The room wasn't cold or anything, it was just that I had almost **no clothing** on. From now on I am never playing strip poker again. Or any card game. **[3]**

"Ooh, Cloudy has a nice body!" Zack cooed, winking at me. He had the second-least clothing on, while the other three were relatively well-dressed still. I flipped him off and looked at my hand, which my stepbrother could easily see. He wouldn't let me leave his lap, so here I was almost naked and pressed against a sexy guy's abs. Go figure.

"Showdown time," Zack called, and we lay down our cards. I groaned in despair.

"Take it off, Cloud," Sephiroth chuckled, pulling on my boxers. My face flushed.

"H-Hell no!" I stammered, glancing around desperately for help among the three. Angeal looked at Sephiroth.

"Let it go. He only had that clothing on; let him keep his dignity," he said. Sephiroth grumbled, but let his hand off of my waist. I sighed in relief while Zack pouted.

"Aww, I wanted to see Cloudy's nice body!" he complained. I gawked at him in horror; I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Angeal sighed.

"Zack, come with me. We'll go get some drinks…preferably some ice water for you…" He grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him out of the room, muttering something about how he was going to kill Genesis for spiking Zack's drink or something…

"But Angeal I wanna have hot se-" The door closed with a bang.

"Oh dear, it seems like Angeal will have my head for this," Genesis chuckled. He closed his copy of Loveless and headed for the door as well.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth questioned. Genesis smirked.

"Well, you know that Angeal can't fight a drunken Zack very well…" he stated, fingering a small video camera. I gulped and mentally reminded myself not to mess with Genesis. EVER. As he also left the room though, I noticed something very bad.

I was alone in the room with Sephiroth, and I was almost naked. _OOOHHHHH SHIT…._

Sephiroth's long hands crawled over my body, and I shivered. I hastened to pick up my clothes, but he flung them far away from my grasp. As he pushed me down, I saw that his green cat-like eyes were full of lust, and I started panicking like hell. His mouth started sucking on my neck, and I couldn't help but moan. He chuckled against my skin, nipping the areas where he had just sucked. Great, now I had several love bites. Vince is never going to let this one go. I felt Sephiroth's hand move down to my crotch area, and my eyes widened.

"No-"I choked out, when his lips smothered mine and I couldn't fight back as he pressed his weight against me. His mouth moved to my nipples, doing the same actions he had just done to my newly-bruised neck. I gritted my teeth and shoved him off, panting, my cheeks flushed and my hair tousled. Grabbing my clothes, I made a beeline for my bedroom. Unfortunately, I had the misfortune of running into the other three, and before I closed my door I heard a wolf whistle from Zack and a chuckle from Genesis. Leaning against the door I lay my head back and stared up at the ceiling. Then, I realized something.

That had actually felt really good.

"Fuck," I said out loud to my room.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: So…yeah, first attempt at writing M material…forgive me for its crappy quality….-_-

Zack: Consider this an early Christmas present! :D

Cloud: *glare* I hate you

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I love you too Cloud, emo-shit and all! That point aside, I'm planning on adding some Leon and Cloud stuff in here to make Sephy here jealous…What do you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews!

Vincent: She'd also like to add that she's sorry for being a lazy person and not updating. Now that it's winter break, she promises to update her stories…hopefully…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: ANYTHING FOR YOU AMAZING REVIEWERS! And that reminds me…PLEASE review! It makes me way more happier than faves or alerts! So please? Oh, and thanks for reading! I hope you all have a GREAT Christmas and New Years! (Or any other holiday you celebrate) I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Unexpected Affection

**When Siblings Collide**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: *twitch* Um, hi, guys. I haven't been updating like hell recently and here's why: I DON'T FEEL INSPIRATION TO WRITE. I don't know why but I just don't. :/ I was considering being on hiatus for a year just because I didn't feel like writing, but seeing as this is my most-loved story I've decided to put on my YAOI CAP and start fucking writing XD So really sorry for the delay! *blows kisses to all of you*

Kathy: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ;D

xxxmidnightstarxxx: *forever alone*

Squall: START THE DAMN CHAPTER

Chapter 3: Unexpected Affection

"I'm starting to consider suicide."

Vincent looked up at me from his hamburger. "What the hell is wrong with you, Cloud? I know you're an emo piece of shit and all-" I threw a French fry at him- "but what's going on now? You've never mentioned suicide." I sighed with exasperation and banged my head on the lunch table.

"Three choices; Sephiroth, my Math grade, or just life in general. Choose," I moaned, choosing to keep my head glued to the table.

"As seeing I am a genius I'd say all three, but I'm betting Sephiroth; nice tattoos, darling," Vincent chuckled. I flushed and kicked him under the table. Freaking douchebag.

"You can take my place any day, emo vampire. I'm SICK of his shit. Yesterday the bastard sexually assaults me, and this morning when I wake up he's on my bed groping me. I'M A GUY DAMMIT!" I yelled, a bit too loudly; people turned their heads to look at me worriedly like I needed help. I needed help. LEGAL HELP THAT IS.

"Cloud, you're a manly-looking girl you retard," Vincent mocked. "Seriously, any guy could look at you and consider becoming gay just to get in your pants." I gave him the stink eye.

"Oh, does that mean you too, Dracula? I'm _so_ flattered. Tell me more, by all means," I snapped. "Anyway, I swear, I'm going to have to call a retraining order on his ass if he keeps this up. I don't give a crap if it can't be done; I'M DOING IT," I huffed. Vincent raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Sadly, sweetheart, I don't have the power to do that so feel free to come crying to Daddy once you lose your virginity to your step-brother," he teased. I stared at him, my mouth gaped open.

"You bastard! You _know_ I had sex with Tifa last year! Why the hell does that not count for you?!" I ranted. He waved his hand in the air as if waving my words away.

"For one, you were both drunk. Second, she had no recollection of that. And third, both of you stopped hanging out with each other after that. So there you have it. Three reasons why Cloud Strife is officially a virgin," Vincent listed off. I started flinging my French fries at him again when a figure approached our table.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" I glanced up to see Squall Leonhart, a former gang member who was undeniably sexy and wore a fur-trimmed coat every day of the year; seriously.

"We're spreading our love for cock, obviously. Care to join us, Leon?" Vincent replied sarcastically. Squall's eye twitched. Leon was his name when he used to be in a gang, so he preferred it if people didn't call him that. Of course, Vincent is a royal douche and enjoys tormenting people, so it makes me wonder how Squall even deals with Vincent.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much," Squall scoffed, setting his tray next to me. He sat down and starting eating his lunch. Vincent and I stared at him for a few seconds before assuming he wouldn't be talking anymore.

"Anyway, about your sexy fox of a stepbrother…rumor has it he's quite good at fucking so don't worry Cloud; he'll pleasure you fully," Vincent said nonchalantly. I spat out my soda.

"What. The. Fuck." Squall and I said together.

"Who said I'd let Sephiroth have sex with me?!" I protested, flushing angrily. Squall narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Sephiroth? You mean Sephiroth Hojo, with long silver hair and those fucking green pieces of shit he has for eyes? That's your stepbrother?" he questioned darkly. I blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. You know him?" I asked. Squall grunted and looked away.

"Somewhat. Back when I was in a gang he'd appear out of nowhere with his long-ass sword and cut up everyone he could. Piece of shit to me," Squall answered. I blinked. Sephiroth has a sword? Now I know I have to commit suicide.

"Hey, Cloud, ask Sephiroth if his sword compensates for something," Vincent joked. "Unless…you already know how long it is…" I gawked at Vince again.

"You asshole!"

(Before P.E.)

I walked to the locker room, wondering why in the heck I had to do this mile crap when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from behind.

"VINCENT YOU LITTLE FUCKER-" I started to scream when I noticed long strands of gleaming silver dangling in front of me. Oh.

"Did you call the wrong name just now, darling Chocobo?" Sephiroth purred, his hands rubbing where they shouldn't be rubbing.

"Well, yeah, because I figured you'd be in class," I grumbled. He chuckled.

"So you were thinking of me while going to your locker? What a naughty, naughty boy my dear Cloud~" Sephiroth whispered sensually in my ear, then nipping at it. I flinched and clenched my eyes as I submitted to those hands of his when—

"Fuck off, Sephiroth." Squall? I opened my eyes to a _very_ pissed off Squall, who was burning holes into Sephiroth. My sexy bastard of a stepbrother scoffed.

"Is that you, Lionheart? I never expected to see you here at this school. Tell me, have you quit that little girly clique of yours yet?" Sephiroth greeted with a mocking tone. Squall snarled at him.

"That's none of your business, fuck-face. Now let go of him," he spat. Reaching out faster than light, Squall dragged me away from Sephiroth, and I ended up glued to his chest. Damn; he smells really nice—oh, great, I now have a fetish for sexy men's cologne. Now I know I have to commit suicide.

Squall pulled me away from Sephiroth and headed towards the locker room, glaring at Sephiroth before we fully left his sight; and as I nervously looked back, I saw a very dangerous look in his eyes…

I'm never going home again.

(Shower Room…Oh ho ho~)

I blinked in confusion as we stepped into the shower room.

"Squall, this isn't the locker room. It's the other door, don't you remember—" I started to point out, but Squall wasn't listening to me at all. Instead, he dragged me to one of the stalls and shoved me inside. I slammed against the wet tiles and grimaced, about to yell at Squall when suddenly, I felt his lips on mine.

Wait.

Lips…? Wait…_WHAT?!_

SHIT!

Squall pushed his tongue inside my mouth, teasing my own tongue while his hands ran through my hair. My eyes were shut tight, and I could feel his hair on my face as he continued kissing me. Slowly, his hands traveled down to my waist as he broke away from me, panting, his eyes full of hidden lust. Did Squall always have feelings for me? He must be a great actor, because I had never realized it; until now, of course.

"Squall…" I panted, my voice somehow reduced to a small whimper. "Don't…if Sephiroth finds out-"

"Who gives a fuck about Sephiroth," he scoffed, taking off his jacket. My face flushed, realizing that he really meant…have sex with me. Here. Oh, lord.

Squall turned on the shower, and cold water splashed down onto the both of us. I yelped in shock, but his warm lips cut me off again. As the both us continued kissing, our tongues colliding with each other, his hands lifted up my shirt, and he started playing with my nipples, tweaking them at times before rubbing them again. My muffled moans rang throughout the empty room, making me even more embarrassed than when Sephiroth and I had our little "session." I felt hot and weak, and it wasn't due to the now-warm spray of the shower. As we broke off for air, I looked up at Squall weakly.

"Squall…we have to stop or else someone will find us…" I whispered, soaking wet. Squall pushed his hair back sexily and looked at me, licking his lips.

"We're just getting started, Cloud…" he warned huskily.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: AHAHAHA…yeah, I don't know what that was…D: Band camp has ruined me…now I barely have time to do anything…*grumble grumble*

Kathy: Oh shush, you don't live in Korea.

Meera: Karen has bangs now, BTW

Sammie: ABOUT TIME

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Oh hush, all of you. BTW, last chapter I put footnotes but didn't write what they were. So here they are:

1) About Sparknotes—I've only used it ONCE in my life. And that was for Fahrenheit 65, which was SO BORING

2) During one of our band concerts our group was waiting in a room…and the boys were playing strip poker in one of the rooms…not pretty.

3) I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY CARD GAMEEESSS.

And that's about it XD So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it! And for all you horror lovers, check out this game called Ib! It's amazing! :) GARRY IS MINE!


End file.
